commanding the ships
by monolithrose
Summary: not a story written by me, I explain it in the note of the first chapter. in which Weiss works on a cruise ship and Ruby is a passenger. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY ALL RIGHTS GO TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH THIS IS A NON PROFIT STORY


**A/N yes, the title was a pun intended. so credit to this prompt goes to sassydragon631 on Tumblr. and credit to this story goes to my friend 2000fandoms on Tumblr. If your wondering why she's not uploading on her own god damn account is because at the moment there are some not so pg13 people messaging her and commenting on all her fics. We suspect it's the same person cause the users are all pretty similar but no matter how many accounts she blocks they keep coming back, so she's posting this over here. When things die down on her account she'll post it there and if things don't then she'll most likely make a new account. So anyways onto the gay of whiterose!**

* * *

It was a normal sunny summer day in vale when the loud blonde known as Yang Xiao Long burst into her sister's room, said sister was on her bed reading and nearly fell off her bed when Yang threw the door open.

"Yang! what the hell!" she shouted

"Sorry, sis! but guess what!" Ruby knew full well Yang was not sorry

"what" she grumbled fixing her glasses (yes Ruby has glasses in this story, deal with it)

"you remember that contest I entered for three tickets to go on a cruise for the rest of the summer?"

"You got scammed?"

"Nope! I won!" yang smugly crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. Ruby raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, and I got a girlfriend"

"No seriously I did, Ruby" Ruby narrowed her eyes

"Prove it"

Yang held up an opened fancy looking envelope and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to Ruby. When Ruby read it her eyes widened. Yang had, in fact, won there was even an official-looking signature on it.

"Told ya!" Yang smirked.

"Ok fine, but who is the third ticket for?" Ruby asked

"It's for Blakey!" Yang had a huge smile on her face

"Ok but remember, We'll be sharing the same room so if you're gonna do _that _go into the bathroom or something" Ruby raised a finger matter-of-factly, Yang rolled her eyes and brushed her sister off

"Well start packing we're leaving tomorrow" Ruby handed Yang the letter and closed the door before beginning to pack.

Why did Ruby have such a weird feeling about this?

_the next_ day

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stood on a dock next to a huge cruise ship were tons of others were boarding. When it came to them Yang handed the man the three tickets that had come with the letter and he nodded and they boarded the ship. Ruby only had a small duffle bag, Blake had a few more bags, and Yang being an over packer had 4 full huge suitcases. When they boarded they were instructed to go to there room and they obliged. The room had three beds and was a very fancy looking room, Yang and Blake shared a bed while Ruby slept on the bed farthest from them she knew full well they would _not_ go into the bathroom or somewhere else. Later a blonde boy who looked way too young to work there knocked and came in to tell them they were about to go out to sea.

"That was fast" Ruby observed before going back to her Nintendo switch game

"Yeah, it kinda was" Blake agreed

_the next day_

Ruby was calmly walking around the ships docs listening to music on her headphones, for once not wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. Instead, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a basic white t-shirt. She looked incredibly out of place among all the people wearing swimsuits. Blake and Yang were at some sort of couples thing and Ruby being single was just wandering around now. Ruby put her hands behind her head and her thoughts drifted off when she bumped into someone she almost fell over on her backside but was able to catch the person's wrist and balanced them both out before they both went toppling over the railing next to them.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shrieked

"Oh, my dust I'm so sorry!" Ruby yelped pulling the girl to her feet when she did the absolutely beautiful owner of the voice's face was revealed. She had a perfectly sculpted face, sparkling blue eyes one of which had a scar over them, perfect pale skin, and gorgeous white hair and the uniform mandatory for the yacht staff brought out her body perfectly. Ruby's gay little heart started beating incredibly fast and she could feel her face heating up.

When the person who had knocked Weiss over pulled her up her heart jumped at this girls adorableness. She had a very cute rounded face framed by black locks of hair that had red died at the ends and sparkling silver eyes with black rectangle glasses over them that made Weiss' heart beat faster. Plus the tightness of her grip and visible toned muscles made Weiss want to be held in the arms of this girl. Wait, why was she thinking that? Why where her cheeks so hot?

"I-I uh, I'm Re-Really sorry" Ruby stuttered

"I'm Weiss" Weiss suddenly said, surprising both of them.

"O-oh, I'm Rose, wait no, I'm Ruby rose. Rose Ruby?" Weiss giggled softly causing Ruby to blush even harder

"Well, Ruby, would you like to come to walk with me, I'm on my break right now"

"Yeah, that sounds nice" the blush on Ruby's face slowly subsided and she and Weiss began walking

"So where are you from?" Weiss asked to try and break the ice (that pun was intended)

"A small town called patch, over in Vale. Whatta about you?"

"The colder side of Atlas, but I moved to Vale recently"

"So how long are you going to be on the cruise?" Weiss looked over to Ruby

"The rest of summer" Ruby replied. It was only about 3 weeks into summer and the fact she would get to spend nearly three months with Ruby made Weiss' heart jump and made her incredibly happy

"I work here for a summer job so, looks like we're stuck with each other all summer" Weiss attempted a joke

"Maybe even longer" It took Ruby a few seconds to realize she had just accidentally flirted with a really pretty girl. Weiss seemed to realize it a few moments after Ruby both girls went bright red.

"Not to be ta-taken out of c-context we...we could be super aw-awesome best friends" Ruby quickly stuttered

"Y-Yeah tha-t makes sense" Weiss replied, though why she did want to be more than just 'super awesome best friends'. They walked and made simple small talk for a few minutes before they came to a cafe looking area.

"care to sit m'lady" Ruby jokingly said pulling out a chair and dramatically gesturing for Weiss to sit a goofy smile on her face the whole time, Weiss closed mouth giggled before taking a seat in the chair

"why thank you" Weiss giggled and Ruby took a seat across from her

"Do you have anything you really enjoy doing?" Ruby asked placing her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand

"I fence, I always have since I was little" Weiss responded and looked at Ruby who shrugged

"I draw and play too many video games" When Ruby finished her sentence a waiter came over, Ruby just ordered a sandwich and Weiss got a coffee (i know absolutely dick diddly about cruise ships just show ya know)

When they began walking again they continued talking, well Ruby did more of the talking. When Weiss had to go back to work about a half hour later Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm

"Can we exchange numbers? Maybe when you get off you can come to hang out in our room, my sister and her girlfriend will probably be gone until late tonight"

"that sounds like a reasonable idea" Weiss agreed and her and Ruby exchanged numbers before they went there separate ways. When Ruby returned to her room she sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone, staring at the contact she had just added. She deleted the original name and added in the name "Weiss cream" she giggled to herself at the name.

When Weiss walked away from Ruby she headed off to do her rounds throughout them she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. She was not only incredibly pretty but something about her made Weiss' heart race. She knew full well that love isn't something that happens in an hour, but that doesn't mean it won't happen over the summer.

Later Ruby texted Weiss

Ruby Rose: Hey! You off yet?

Weiss cream: yes I indeed am

Ruby Rose: cool, wanna come over to our room and hang out?

Weiss cream: sure, what room number?

Ruby Rose: 832

Weiss cream: Great, I'll be there in a few minutes

about 15 minutes later Weiss knocked on Ruby's room door, dressed in normal clothing instead of a uniform. Ruby opened the door and smiled at her

"Hey m'lady, come on in" Ruby gestured for Weiss to step in, and she obliged

"I have my Nintendo switch set up on the TV if you want to play on that" Ruby suggested

"Nintendo?" Weiss gave her a confused look

"Wait, are you telling me you've never played on a Nintendo?" Weiss shook her head

"Oh, my dust! We have to play Mario Kart!" Ruby grabbed the blue controller and handed it to Weiss and turned on the red for herself, Weiss just looked at the controller confused while Ruby opened up Mario Kart

"Here, first we choose our characters, then we race with them!" Ruby explained

"I..uhh ok..." Weiss was really confused right now

"Here sit down, I'll help you" Ruby flopped onto her stomach on the bed and Weiss awkwardly sat cross-legged next to her, Ruby looked up to her and smiled

"ok so first look at all the characters and choose one" Ruby gestured to the screen and the large selection of characters, after Weiss scrolled through the characters and ended up choosing Mario, although she was incredibly confused. After Ruby taught her how to play she slowly began getting the hang of the game, Ruby won most matches but Weiss won a few as well

"See, told you this was fun!" Ruby gave Weiss a huge smile, causing Weiss' face to heat up

"I do admit, that was very fun" Weiss quickly composed herself, giving a small lopsided smile. Now it was Ruby's turn to blush

"Do you wanna play a few other games, I have more" Ruby suggested, Weiss smiled and nodded. They ended up choosing _arms (_a really fun multiplayer game). Weiss was surprisingly good at this game, winning nearly every time.

"Dang Weiss! You're pretty good at this game! Great job!" Ruby flashed another smile at Weiss, Weiss blushed at the compliment

"T-thank you, you're not half bad yourself" they tried multiple other games and for the first time in years, Weiss felt truly happy. At some point, Weiss had laid down on her stomach next to Ruby. A few hours later when the dark night sky was seeping into the window, Weiss yawned

"You tired?" Ruby asked pausing the game

"N-Nope" Weiss' head dropped onto Ruby's shoulder

"Here, I'll take you back to your room or where ever crew sleeps, where is that exactly"

"N-No, I-i don't want to go back there, p-please don't make me go back there"

"Weiss, hey you ok?" Ruby was beginning to get concerned so she grabbed Weiss' shoulders to try and comfort her

"I-I...Ruby" Ruby rolled on her side and pulled Weiss a few inches closer to her

"Weiss are you ok?" she asked again this time more sternly, Weiss shook her head no. and Ruby hugged her without a second thought and Weiss began crying softly

* * *

**A/N yo everyone me this is actually someone else but I'm sure monolith explained it in the beginning but meh. I know the last parts where kinda sloppy but hell I've been meaning to finish this for a few days but I'm really tired and don't wanna finish it**** fully so here**


End file.
